Time Has Been Good To Us
by missmex100
Summary: Riley Friar is a young history teacher in Philadelphia. Her husband Lucas is a veterinarian. Her best friend Maya is an artist who travels around the world, and Farkle is a genius taking over the world. Zay, well no one knows what happened to him. One day Riley remembers the time capsule they buried in middle school. She wants to go back and see what time has taught her.


**Hey guys! So this is my first GMW fanfic, go easy on me. It's meant to be a one-shot or a two-shot I'm still trying to decide. It's just something I wanted to write for a really long time. I'm a huge BMW and GMW fan and I'm also trying to update all of my stories soon.**

* * *

"Somebody read that." Riley Friar, the history teacher, said pointing at the blackboard.

"History will be kind to me for I intend to write it." Winston Churchill." somebody in her class read.

"And he did. Who's gonna write their own history here? What is history? I keep forgetting." Riley said, following her father's metodes in teaching.

"History is time passing." Hayley Friar, Riley's daughter siad.

"Oh, yeah? How much time? Someone once said, "100 years from now, all new people."

"100 years." Melanie, Hayley's best friend, said.

"Wrong." Riley exclaimed.

"You set me up." Melaine retorted.

"When should you guys begin to make your own history?" Riley asked.

"Right now." Hayley said,

"Good. So, today we're talking about Winston Churchill. When the new people come, how do you want them talking about you?"

"Nicely?" Hayley said, unsure. Riley smiled. Her daughter was so much like her.

"How long do we have before history makes its decision about us?" Melanie asked.

"What if they're writing it down now?" Alfred Minkus, super genius, the son of Farkle and Smackle, asked.

"Doesn't matter. All right, guys. So, we're talking about who we are now, and who we hope to be someday. How will we write our own history and decide what's important to us?"

"They found a 100-year-old time capsule in Boston last week. Could we do one of those?" Alfred suggested. Riley's eyes widened.

"I love that idea, Alfred. In fact, we did one of those when I was in high school. We were gonna see what became of us in 15 years. Wait a minute. We were gonna see what became of us right now! 15 years is right now. We were gonna go back and see how much we've changed." Riley was beyond excited. She was going back in time, but she wasn't going alone.

* * *

"Promise me we are not driving to Philadelphia to dig up stuff from 15 years ago." Lucas Friar, a successful veterinerian begged his wife.

"I promise. Where are the shovels for something else?" Riley asked innocently.

"We don't have shovels." Lucas said.

"Well, where would one buy these shovels?" Riley asked.

"The hardware store, if one was going to buy shovels, but one isn't." Lucas said hoping she would give it up. But she was Riley, and he knew that.

"Well, where would one find this "hardware store" if one was?" Riley asked one again.

"Promise me you're not coming back here with shovels." Lucas pleaded with her.

"I promise you I am not coming back here with shovels." Riley said getting up.

"Then where are you going?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

"I think you know." his wife grinned.

"Say it!" Lucas shouted.

"Shovels!" Riley shouted back.

* * *

"Back from the hardware store, are we?" Lucas asked, entering his apartment and finding five shovels next to the door. And there was Riley, dressed in a blue shirt that said 'shovel'.

"Shovel." Riley exclaimed, grinning like a fool.

"Please tell me you didn't drag Maya into this?" Lucas asked, but again, already knowing the answer.

"I did not drag Maya into this." Riley said innocently, as always. And then somebody started banging on the door like a crazy person.

"Who's that?" Lucas asked hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. They weren't really gonna do this, were they?

"I think you know." Riley said once again, still grinning.

"Ranger Rick, you all right?" Maya asked entering the apartment.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Maya." he said and Maya sighed.

"Oh, then it's Riley. Oh my gosh, it's you. All right. What do the doctors say? How long does she have to live?" Maya asked worriedly, hugging Riley.

"Not long." Lucas whispered, not believing what his wife did.

"All right, honex. We are gonna do everything we've ever dreamed of, and in whatever time you have left, we're gonna do everything. We're gonna paint a purple cat, we're gonna make Pluto a planet again."

"Pluto, a little cutie pie. The smallest planet with the biggest heart. Let's go and kiss it on the face!" Riley said, her facial expression showing everybody she was dead serious.

"No!" Maya yelled when she saw the shovels.

"Oh, it's okay, Peaches, I bought the shovels myself." Riley said.

"Riles, pay the money. Have the professionals dig." Maya said.

"Maya, she's fine. Everybody's fine." Lucas interrupted them.

"No. She's not fine. She called me over here, said it was a matter of life or death. She's not fine." Maya argued.

"I had to make sure you'd come." Riley said quietly.

"Nobody bye-bye?" Maya asked.

"Everybody whoop-di-whoo!" Riley grinned.

"Why am I here?" the blonde sighed, figuring out she was just pulled into one of Riley Friar's master plans.

"Riley remembered the time capsule from high school. It's 15 years. He wants to drive to New York to dig it up." Lucas explained.

"Oh. Okay." Maya sighed and grabbed a shovel.

"Whatcha doing with that shovel, Peaches?" Riley asked, smiling.

"I was in New York!" Maya shouted attacking Riley with the shovel while Lucas tries to stop her and Riley runs away.

* * *

"Road trip!" Riley shouted walking in the restaraunt the kids hung out in. Hayley, Melanie and Alfred were in there.

"Who wants to go instead of me?" Lucas begged with a large smile, probably a fake one.

"I'll go. I'll do anything with anybody." Alfred Minkus said so fast they barely understood him.

"No deal. There's not enough room in the car for you and all your words." Riley said.

"What the?! Riley, what's this here?" Maya asked pointing at Alfred, shocked.

"Maya, meet Alfred Minkus." Riley smiled.

"Get out of here!" Maya's eyes widened.

"What? You think he's a clone or something?" Lucas and Riley laughed.

"Look at him!" Maya retorted.

"Hey kid, have you actually seen your birth certificate?" Lucas asked. Maya had a point, actually.

"Ha." Alfred sighed quietly, confused.

"Haaaaa!" they heard and turned around to see, one and only, Mr. Farkle Minkus.

"Farkle!" Maya yelled.

"Maya!" Farkle smiled.

"You're Maya?" Alfred questioned.

"Yeah!" Maya said. "Why?"

"My dad says you should've been my mother!" Alfred smiled, leaving Maya terrified.

"Minkus!" Lucas shouted.

"Riley!" Farkle smiled.

"Farkle!" Riley greeted him.

"Riley!" Farkle shouted once again, making Lucas roll his eyes. "Sorry I'm late. I had helicopter problems. Because I have a helicopter. Do you have a helicopter, freakface?" Farkle asked proudly.

"No, do you have a Riley?" Lucas asked, taking Riley's hand in his.

"No, I don't. Because she chose you. I run Minkus International, I have a helicopter, and she chose you:" Farkle sighed.

"What's this here?" Lucas asked.

"This is what we're putting in our time capsule." Hayley said.

"Oh. Nope. Not good enough." Riley said.

"These things are important to us." Alfred said to Riley.

"Why are there only three of them?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not playing." Melanie said.

"Oh, you're playing!" Riley argued.

"Nice shovel shirt." Melanie pointed out.

"They got plenty left." the brunette smiled.

"I don't see how." Maya joked.

"Aunt Maya!" Hayley exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Maya smiled, hugging Hayley.

"How are you doing? How's the art?" Hayley asked.

"Well I was relaxing and painting a picture in New York when my friend here brought me to Philadelphia so we could go back to New York." Maya sighed while the kids laughed.

"Come on! It's a chance to go back and see what time has taught us. Come on, it's our history! Maya, you and me, my dad, Josh and Maya!" Riley exclaimed.

"Give me a shovel. No reason. Give me a shovel and your head." Lucas said and dragged Riley from Maya because he was afraid the shorter girl would strangle his wife.

"Who's Josh?" Melanie asked.

"Oh, you know. Someone who used to be in my life." Maya said.

"Josh as in uncle Josh?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah." Maya asked. "Why is he everybody's uncle? Well he's not my uncle."

"Do you miss him? I know I'd miss Hayley and Melanie if I didn't see them for a long time. Do you think your old feelings will get all stirred up for him? And you'll miss him? And you'll go back and live wherever he is?" Alfred asked while Maya stared at him and then at Farkle.

"Did ya have to have him?" she asked glaring at Farkle and his son.

"All right, guys, grab a shovel." Lucas smiled.

"We're digging up the past! Yay." Maya said sarcastically.

* * *

"Come on, Lucas, Farkle! Put some back into it, will you?" Riley yelled.

"What about you girls?" Lucas asked, digging.

"We're on a mandatory break." Riley said, standing next to Maya.

"Hey, I thought we were only doing every other hole." Maya said.

"You said you knew exactly where this thing was buried." Farkle whispered.

"Well, it's in this general vicinity, yes." Riley whispered back.

"How is this fun? You said this was gonna be fun. How can anybody make this fun?" Melanie whisper-shouted.

"I made one for Melanie's head." Hayley sang putting a flower wreath on Melanie's head. Lucas smiled at his daughter. She reminded him so much of Riley.

"You're supposed to be digging." Melanie pointed out.

"Oh, but I was digging for an hour, and all I found was this old metal box." Hayley said.

"Riles." Maya said.

"What?" Riley asked worriedly.

"I'm concerned." Maya said staring at something

"What's there to be concerned about, Peaches?" Riley said and turned around.

"That." Maya said. Both of them gasped when they saw Mr. Matthews, Riley's father.

"Ms. Matthews. Ms. Hart. We meet again." Cory said.

"Face it Matthews, she's a Friar now." Maya teased.

"No!" Cory shouted at Maya.

"Yes! You have to accept it eventually." Maya continued teasing.

"But he was 36 in middle school!" Cory argued with her.

"Detention?" Riley asked excitedly.

"Big girl detention." Cory answered.

"I won't do well in big girl detention." Riley said, frightened.

"Grandpa!" Hayley exclaimed.

"Hayley! Melanie!" Cory smiled at his granddaughter.

"Mr. Friar." Cory greeted his son-in-law.

"How you doing?" Lucas waved.

Cory's eyes widened at Lucas. "You!" he shouted.

"Me!" Lucas smiled. "And guess what! I'm not in your daughter's room!"

Riley laughed. Lucas looked at her.

"Honey, you really have to give me back my shoe, you know." Lucas begged.

"No!" Riley yelled.

"Farkle!" Cory exclaimed.

"Hello sir!" Farkle said.

"Ruling the world yet?" Cory asked.

"Getting there, sir!" Farkle said proudly. Hayley, Melanie and Alfred watched everything in amusement.

"Put back my flowers. Except for those. I'll attend to those myself. Excuse me." Cory said.

"Is she a good mother, you poor, poor, little girl?" Cory joked with Hayley, impersonating Mr. Feeny, who was somehow, thankfully, still alive.

"I'm very lucky." Hayley smiled.

"Is she a good teacher?" Cory turned to Melanie.

"I think she's the best there is. But, she says you are." Melanie says.

"And that's what you were digging for?" Cory asked pointing at the old metal box.

"It's our time capsule, remember?" Riley asked. Of course he remembered.

"I remember everything." Cory said, smiling.

"We wanna see how time treated us. If we turned out like we hoped we would. Got any advice for us while we're all out here together, dad?" Riley asked.

"Well, yes. It's been a long time, and you're still together. What else do you need to know?" Cory said, remembering what Mr. Feeny said. Him, Shawn and Topanga were still together. That's how it was suppposed to be.

* * *

"All right, I'll go first." Riley said back at the apartment.

"Don't open it." Melanie stopped her.

"Yeah, wouldn't you rather believe your lives are perfect?" Hayley asked.

"You make a good point, girls, you do. But, here's another point. Have you even met me?" Riley yelled.

"It's Pluto. I hoped I would still believe in things just like I always did. And I still do." Riley said picking up the small orange object and wrapping her arms around Lucas.

"Okay, your turn!" she said to Lucas.

"My transfer slip. It was when something good started." Lucas said looking at Riley. She smiled at him.

"Was it good?" she asked.

"It was really good. It changed my life forever." he said and kissed her.

"Time has been good to you, Lucas." she smiled.

"Time has been good to us all." he smiled back.

"My turn." Farkle said. "Oh, my favorite orange turtleneck. It was the one I took off when I felt like I was nothing. But, you guys wouldn't let me be nothing. I'm lucky to have friends like you." he smiled.

"Wait a second. What's this?" Riley asked seeing a piece of paper and what seemed like a jacket. "We didn't put this in. Maya?"

"Don't look at me." Maya put her hands in the air.

"Wait for it." Lucas smiled. The door opened.

"You started without me, again!" somebody shouted.

"Zay!" everybody hugged him.

"You called him?" Riley asked Lucas.

"Yeah. You see, after we came back from the ski lodge, me and Zay went and-"

"He woke me up in 2 am!" Zay shouted, annoyed.

"You will never get over that, huh?" Lucas asked.

"Never." Zay glared at him.

"Anyways." Lucas carried on. "We went to find the time capsule because I wanted Zay to be a part of this. And I wanted to put something else in as well. Don't worry Maya, I didn't see what you buried." Lucas smiled seeing Maya's face.

"So Zay, what did you put in?" Farkle asked.

"The same thing as Lucas. My trasfer slip. Why, you ask? Nothing else seemed important. The only thing that I could put in was that tree I saved when Lucas kicked it after what happened at the ski lodge and who belongs with who." everybody laughed,

"You really did that?" Riley asked, amused.

"Yeaaah." Lucas whispered.

"This trasfer slip... It was when my life really started." Zay said and everybody smiled.

"What else did you put in, Lucas?" Riley asked.

"This." Lucas picked up the jean jacket he was wearing at the ski lodge.

"The jean jacket?" RIley asked, confused.

"It was the first time your parents said I love you. And it was the ski lodge. The Bay Window. When I told you I chose you. I would always choose you, Riles." Lucas smiled.

"Aww." Riley hugged him and put on the jean jacket. "Fits."

"Wait a second!" Hayley interrupted. "You guys always talk about the ski lodge. What happened there?"

"Yeah, tell us. What happened at the famous ski lodge?" Melanie asked.

"That's a question I don't have an answer to. How is that possible?" Alfred was shocked.

"We went ot the ski lodge. Your father was in a dilemma. He had to choose between me and Maya. Uncle Joshua was there as well. I met a boy there and our cowboy here got super jealus. He kicked a tree. Anyways, he chose me. And Maya and Josh promised that they'd be together someday." Riley explained.

"Is this why we go skiing every single day of winter?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, but don't tell grandpa. He would kill me!" Riley shouted.

"Riles, you're exacerbating." Lucas said.

"He almost killed uncel Shawn when he found out that he took Maya skiing once." Riley said.

"It's true. If he tried to kill Shawn, his husband, God knows what he'll do to us." Maya warned them.

"Why? What happened? Why doesn't grandpa like skiing?" Hayley asked.

"He met a girl at the ski lodge when he was 15, and that was like 60 years ago. It was almost the end of Cory and Topanga." Riley said.

"Riles, 60 years was a long time ago." Farkle said. "How old do you think he is?"

"There is no right answer to that." Lucas said seriously.

"Maya, you never told us what you put in." Farkle said.

"Yeah. Shawn and your parents never told each other what they buried, and that was the way I wanted to do it." Maya said.

"What did you put in?" Riley asked.

"I forgot. Well, it's time to remember." Maya showed them a photo of her mom and Shawn with Maya's birthday caked. Everybody smiled. "My mom and Shawn. It came true. It really did. It was the first time I hoped for something, and it came true. Shawn didn't leave. I guess hope's not for suckers."

"My master plan worked." Riley grinned.

Maya smiled and headed towards the door.

"Maya, where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, you just got here." Farkle said.

"Let's all stay for dinner, guys." Riley suggested.

"I haven't given up hope yet. I'm going to talk to Josh." the blonde said.

"It's been a long time." Riley said.

"He said someday. We had a deal. Someday is today." Maya smiled.

"That's us, huh?" Melanie asked.

"It sure is." Hayley said and but her arm around her best friend.

Riley smiled and looked at Lucas. "Time has been good to us."

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Do you want to me to carry on with this? Review please, and PM me if you have questions! Until next time!**


End file.
